Star Wars The Real Story
by Ella Ynrihan
Summary: Crossover for Pirates of the Caribbean and Star Wars. Weird, huh? But the most awesome story. Vera is the other Jedi with a prophecy, other than Anakin SkyWalker, but what happens in the real story that was never told? It's all of and more. Some randomne
1. Default Chapter

Well, here is this weird dream I had. Pirates of the Caribbean and Star Wars, who knew? But hey, no reason to not read. This is going to be pretty random stuff, but funny. Also I have them saying weird things at the weirdest times, but I will stick to the basic characters. I will only have three actual characters from POTC mentioned. Then, you have all these characters from Star Wars. Have fun! Also just to give you an idea where this story starts. It starts somewhere in the middle of the first and second movie. Anakin is about 14. Vera (the main character) is 12.

Vera stared out the window, watching the ships fly overhead. That is what she wanted to be, a Star Fighter pilot. It had been her life's dream to fly over head, may it be in clear plastic or metal, she wanted to do it. But before she would fly, she wanted to receive Jedi Training first. Master Yoda was going to give her a test, and then if she had what he was looking for, he would take her to train with the Others in the Jedi Temple. Tonight was that night, to say the least. And Vera was ready.

"Vera! Get over here! Master Yoda awaits you to grace him with his presence!" The silver voice box on the wall snapped in a robotic voice.

"Alright, I'm coming." Vera snapped back. She muttered under her breath, mimicking the robotic tone. She soon made it down the hall of her small home to the living room, where the green, short man with very large pointy, green ears sat. He had his eyes closed, as if meditating on something difficult. She sat down slowly on the chair at the other side of the room, not disturbing him.

"You have proven you know the force, you have. Not bothering a Jedi will he meditates is a lesson you know well, you do. Start your test, we must."

Vera nodded as she crossed her legs as she sat. Yoda pulled out a very small computer and placed it on the table in front of him. She knew what this was. The Picture Test.

"What is it you see?" Mater Yoda stared at the tiny screen. "What stands out at you?

"I see…" Vera looked at the picture that came to her in her mind "I see a sphere."

Yoda pushed another button. "Now, what do you see?"

"A cube, Master Yoda."

Yoda pressed, yet again, another button. "Now what do you see?"

"A pyramid."

After a few more tries, Yoda put the computer away and sat silently. Vera did the same, but she concentrated on the wall, to not stare at the Jedi Master. After a few minutes, Yoda pulled out a wooden ball, a wooden block and a pyramid made of wood, the exact same as the pictures that Vera had drawn into her head.

"Try to move, you must, but use you hands, you do not. Know what I mean, you do."

Vera concentrated on the circular shape of the sphere and the wooden material of it. Then she concentrated on it completely and made it levitate and spin around. Then she made the block levitate and bang against the wall. Finally she made the pyramid levitate and land in her hand. She slid her hand over the soft feel of the wood.

After she was finished, she made them all go back into Yoda's bag at his side. Yoda seemed surprised that Vera knew how to use her powers and the force combined so easily. She seemed to know what she was doing and she also seemed confident.

"Well, seems like you know what you're doing, you do. You have had training before, have you?"

"No, Master Yoda. I just have been using them to do work and chores. It helps the mind to focus and achieve, at least in my case it does."

Yoda rubbed his chin with his thumb and index finger, as if pondering something.

"Vera, you want to be a Jedi, you do?"

"Yes, Master Yoda. More than anything,"

"Little to say, I have, but welcome to the temple, you are. Take a transport with I, you will. Train with the advanced Jedi's, you will."

"Yes, yes, thank you, Master!" She jumped out of her chair and embraced the Jedi Master. Yoda patted her back. She was going to make a fine Jedi and with her enthusiasm, she could be a Jedi Master in a matter of years.

Sorry it's so short, but I want to keep you guys reading. The Pirates of the Caribbean characters probably won't come in until maybe chapter 6,7, or 8. But the story is great and the plot is great too. You are going to enjoy!

Brief description of Vera:

About 4'6 tall. A bit slender with long black hair, bright green eyes that glow when something is wrong. Physic, telepathic and telekinetic powers. Heroine of the story. (Human)

**_Also another quick note_**: I am a fan of Star Wars, but I am not so good with names. Please don't kill me over it. Just correct it in your review and it would help a lot.


	2. Chapter 2

Here's another chapter. Hopefully, you guys will like. is driving me nuts because they won't come through on any computer I use. It seems to always be down, so updates are taking forever. I'm keeping up the work, so keep up the reviews, ok?

Yoda sat in his chair while Vera slept on the couch that surrounded the chair that surrounded it in the tiny transport pod that had been made for him. They would not arrive for a few hours yet and were still in the middle of the galaxy. They would soon be in Naboo.

At the Jedi Temple, a few hours later…

Anakin Skywalker slid out from under the shiny new platinum ship. "You have an oil leak in the main oil valve. You need a new one."

"Well, thank-you for clearing that up, Anakin, but can it be repaired?" Obi-Wan Kenobi looked over the oil splattered floor. Master Yoda was not going to be happy.

"I really don't think so. You will have to get a new one when Master Yoda gets in with the new Jedi."

"I heard that she will be training here in the temple. She already learned to use the force and all she has to do is learn how to use light saber and she is as good as a master. But Master Yoda feels that it would be wise to keep her here for a few years yet so she can receive the full experience."

"How old is she?" Anakin was eager to know more about this new Jedi that had learned to harness her power before she came to be trained.

"Twelve. Only a little younger than you. She's humanoid, hard to believe."

"Humanoid? How did they manage that? Humanoids are almost extinct."

"Well, she's special, according to Master Yoda. A rare find to have a humanoid with powers, especially on this side of the universe."

"Will I get to met her?"

"But of course. She arrives today and we all must make her feel welcome. But first, clean yourself up and clean up this floor. Master Yoda is not going to be happy with a greasy floor."

Anakin mock saluted, and turned to clean the floor. Obi Wan moved out the sliding electronic doors and into the hall. Anakin threw the rag on to the shiny ship. He knew this was going to be interesting.

"_Jedi Masters and Apprentices! Please report to Cargo Bay 7! Please report to Cargo Bay 7! Jedi Masters and Apprentices!" _The intercom sounded in the empty rooms and halls.

Anakin moved quickly out of the repair bay and walked-quickly down the halls to the Cargo Bay 7. He moved quickly through the zigzagging halls and up the winding stairs. Soon he made it to the sliding stairs and entered.

Obi-Wan and many of the other masters were waiting in the bay, along with the one apprentice other than Anakin, who was soon to be a master anyway. Anakin took his place beside Obi-Wan, and glanced over at the steel doors.

The doors opened as Yoda entered through the door with a girl t railing behind him. She was human, no doubt. She had long flowing black hair, some was tied in a braid in the middle of the back of her head and the rest flowed down her shoulders. Her blue eyes sparkled in the bright light of the ceiling lights. Her pale skin seemed paler in the bright light, but it did not make her less to look at. She stared off in to space, or so it seemed, but when Anakin's eyes met hers, his heart seemed to stop for a moment.

Vera's POV

Vera glanced around, trying to see how many other types of beings there were. Most of them, she had never seen before. But one person sparked her interest, a boy, not much older than her. He had a human form, but human he was not. He had short blond hair, and hazel-brown eyes, that seemed like the color of thick caramel or honey. He seemed to be staring her, not blinking, or breathing as it seemed.

"Vera, time to meet your master, it is. He will train you, he will." Yoda called to her telepathically. Vera looked at Yoda, surprised. Yoda simply nodded in response. She moved quickly to Yoda's side as he introduced her to another Jedi Master. The dark-skinned Jedi Master was introduced as Mace Windu, or to her Master Windu.

Vera gave a slight bow, and left Yoda to follow her Master and Teacher to where she would be staying. She looked back at Yoda, who was, at the moment, surrounded by younglings and other Jedi hoping to give or get information. Vera walked quickly behind her master as she followed him to a set of sliding doors of steel. He pressed the button outside the door on the right, opening the doors. Both entered into the tiny room. It basically consisted of a bed, a desk, a chair and a screen on the wall, which really was a computer, as she had found out.

"We will begin training tomorrow. You will learn all the basics and what you need to know. You will be remaining here unless you are on errand or by command. You are to work hard and give dedication. You are also to lend a hand to the younglings to help them train. I believe you know most of the Jedi ordinances, am I correct?"

"Yes, Master."

"Well then, Vera, you are now an apprentice. Go and take a look at your new surroundings. Meet other Jedi, try to get along with them."

"Yes, Master."

Mace Windu left the room, closing the door behind him. Vera flopped on to the small bed. Even though she had slept most of the trip here, she felt exhausted. It was mostly because of the time change from her planet to Naboo. But she knew she would be awake until she could see a bit more of this place.

She slowly sat up and trudged out of the room. She wandered down the hall and kept going until she reached the elevator. She pressed the button for it. A few seconds later, the elevator came. She was going to see this place, even if it took all day.

Anakin's POV

Anakin watched from the corner of his eye, the new Jedi making her way from the elevator and into the fourth floor. She was definitely interesting enough. He had to talk to her. He followed her, keeping out of her sight and stayed far enough behind her that she would not know he was there.

She turned corners and down stair ways. Anakin followed her there. She turned one corner, then she disappeared. Anakin looked in all directions, but she could not be found. He scratched his head in confusion. Where could she have gone to? Suddenly, something attacked him from above.

Vera's POV

Vera jumped on the teenage Jedi's back. He fell to the ground, and she went with him.. She sat on his back. "Ah-ha! I knew someone was following me. I may not have the full training of a Jedi, but I can tell when I'm being followed."

"Could you get off?" he demanded.

"Depends. What are doing by following me and who are you?"

"I just wanted to talk. You're the only Jedi Apprentice around here who is close to my age. The name is Anakin Skywalker and I apologize for following you."

Vera shifted to the floor next to Anakin. She extended her hand and pulled him up into a sitting position. "Vera, only Vera. So what is there to do around a place like this?"

"You really want to know?"

"Yes."

"All right. I'll show you. Tonight. But you have to promise to say nothing to the Masters."

"Promise."

"Wait until the suns have set and I will come to get you, all right?"

"Sounds like fun."

Ok, I'm back from camp. Life is going well. I meet a bunch of cool people and made a lot of friends. Sorry, ladies, no boyfriends still. My Internet is now up at my house so updates will take less time, but if it keeps raining like this, I won't ever get to update. I'll keep up the updates if you keep reading. Also, for this story, I have vision up the butt, so just go with what happens. I have everything pretty much up to the very last chapter. I know who Vera falls for, kisses, what the POTC characters do, what importance they have and what happens with Vera and Anakin. Anyone want to guess? Ok, I have said too much.

Also, I have a new family edition that just arrived today. He sleeps over my bed, drinking his rum, and watching my dog. He talks whenever someone acknowledges him and still has his compass that doesn't point north, his now-empty pistol and his lovely hand- crafted sword. Sorry, peoples. Jack is being held captive in my house. I just got him today for they very low price of forty dollars. The people were happy to hand him over to me for safe keeping. Everyone is welcome to try to kidnap him from my grasp.

Luv you guys,

Ella


	3. Chapter 3

Here's another chapter! Yayness! And, yes, Jack is still being held captive in my room. The neighbors across the street have tried to rescue him three times, but no avail. He is still mine! Hahahahahahahahahahaha! He will be staying with me until one of the next chapters and he is sent to Vera, along with Will and Elizabeth who are currently unfound. There are your three characters. I hope everyone is enjoying this!

Vera paced back and forth for a few minutes, before flopping onto the bed. She buried her head into the pillow, then turned and stared at the ceiling. Anakin was late. _What could be taking him?_ She wondered. It was then when something hit her window. She sat up, startled by the sound. She slowly got up, and moved to the closed, covered window.

She pulled back the curtains, and saw the face of Anakin Skywalker. He sat outside her window on something between the cross of a pod racer and a wheel less motorcycle. It was a dark blue and black. It floated off the ground, at least seven stories.

"What the hell are you doing? Are you crazy? WE could be suspended from the Jedi Knights for sneaking out!"

She could tell he heard her. "No, we won't. I have only gotten caught once, and even then, I didn't get in trouble."

Vera gave a doubtful look. Anakin held out his hand, coaxingly. "Please, Vera. I guarantee we will not get caught. I promise I will get you back on time and no one will know."

"Alright." She sighed "But nothing dangerous, ok?"

"You have my word on it. Now come on. Step on and I'll pull you onto the seat."

Vera opened the window and stepped onto the window sill. Anakin had quickly pulled her in back of him and sat her down on the seat with him.

"You might want to hold onto me, Vera. This might get bumpy." Anakin twisted the handlebars of the hover-cycle and they started to move. The hover-cycle moved faster and faster gaining speed. Anakin dodged and curved around shuttles, making this ride seem like their last. Anakin glanced down at Vera, who held onto his wait tightly, screaming with amusement and terror.

Slowly, the scenery started to change. The bright lights of the city were starting to disappear in the distance, growing smaller and smaller as they moved. Buildings and homes were starting to appear less and less. Soon enough, the non existent plains of Naboo were starting to appear. Grass and trees, things you hardly saw, unless you were a traveler. It took a few minutes before Anakin had started to slow, making the landing a smooth as possible.

The hover-cycle made a few bumps before reaching the ground and coming to a complete stop. Vera shifted forward on the last bump and straight into Anakin. She blushed, pulling back and letting go of his waist. Anakin just seemed to grin at her, as he turned around to get off.

"Sorry." Anakin just held his hand up, as if to stop her.

"Please, it's nothing to be ashamed of or to be sorry for." He held out his hand, slowly easing her off the seat. "Now, come on. We can watch the stars."

Reluctantly, Vera took his hand. He led her to a large tree with roots that seemed to be already set for them to sit. She laid down in the space the roots gave, with Anakin beside her, letting her put her head on his shoulder. He pulled a silvery satin blanket out of nowhere, covering both of them.

"See that red star? That's Mars. It's all the way on the other side of galaxy, made of nothing but dust. Then, there's that blue planet. That's where I'm from."

"Interesting…Anakin?"

"Yea?"

"You ever get home sick?"

"Not for home, but for my mom. She's a slave there. I just miss her so much. What about you?"

"I never had parents, that I can remember. I have been living on my own since I was very young with robots and other bots. They raised me. I had a sister at one time, too. But she's gone. She left on a shuttle and never came back."

Both of the Jedi's stared into each other's eyes, as if looking for something. It took a few seconds before Anakin pressed his lips to her's for a brief second. Vera took her lips away, blushing wildly. All Anakin could do was watch the color come to her cheeks.

"I'm sorry, Anakin. I can't do this yet. I just met you and not that I don't like you, it's just not a good time. I'm sorry."

"You shouldn't apologize. I was leading you on. I was flirting. I was getting too close. I'm sorry. Come on, I'll take you home."

He held his hand out to her. Slowly, she took it and her led back to the hover-cycle. Both climbed on, and Anakin started the engine. The hover-cycle scooted faster and faster, until they had reached the city limits. Anakin whipped around buildings, avoiding crafts and shuttles. Vera just held on tight, her grip growing tighter with each turn. Soon enough, they were at her window. Anakin tacked the hover-cycle to the side. Vera slowly climbed into her window. She waved to Anakin, but Anakin didn't leave. He stared into the room behind her. She turned around to see the dark skinned face of her master, Mace Windu. From the expression of his face, she could tell he was furious.

"Anakin, Vera, you are both in so much trouble. You will both come with me to Master Yoda. You will answer to him."

Anakin climbed into the window and followed Mace. Vera followed close behind. Her palms were sweaty and her hair stuck to her forehead. She shivered even though she wore two robes, a long sleeved shirt and pants. She was breaking into a cold sweat.

After a while of walking, Mace led them into a dark room with one single candle lit. Master Yoda sat behind the candle.

Vera and Anakin gave a quick bow. "Master Yoda!"

"Yes, Vera?"

"Please don't blame Anakin. It was my fault. I asked him to take me around the town. If anyone should be punished, it should be me. I didn't know where weren't allowed to leave."

"The fault is yours, you say?"

"Yes, it was all mine."

"Well, a warning you have, but punished you both must be. A week in the cargo bay of you both, suffice it will be. To bed with you both you will. Mace will escort you, he will. And I will have a word with Master Kenobi, I will."

Yoda waved his hand, dismissively. Mace took Vera's arm roughly, and led her and Anakin down to Vera's room and dropped her off. Vera went through the automatic doors and lay down on her bed. She couldn't help but have a feeling something interesting was going to happen in the next few years…


	4. Chapter 4

Here's another chapter! Doesn't anyone like this story? It's an awesome story. Oh well. I'm writing it for me, so I don't care. Anyway, this next chapter sets a few years later. The first part is around the time before Anakin gets married to Padme. (Vera is 13, Anakin is 15) The second part is right after Obi Wan and Anakin rescue the Chancellor. (Vera is 16, Anakin is 18) You'll see after you read it, ok? So just read it! Also I decided that the story would be better with only one pirate's character. Just read. You'll figure it out.

A year later…

"Vera, may I speak to you for a moment?" Anakin looked in to doorway of the cargo bay, looking in on the younger, but just as experienced Jedi. She had oil all over the front of her from working on a shuttle, but Anakin didn't mind. Slowly the younger Jedi got up and followed Anakin into another room. Vera could feel her face glowing, even though it was dirtied with oil.

She closed the door behind her. She sighed softly. For some reason, something did not seem right. She put her arms around Anakin's neck and kissed him for a few seconds. But he didn't kiss back. It seemed as if he were in another world, or better yet, another person. She pulled away, looking into his eyes. They showed no emotion, just staring at her with black nothingness.

"Anakin?"

"Vera, I have a lot to tell you. I-I-I wiped out an entire population of beings and I'm married to Padme."

"I thought-"

"I love you, Vera. But I have known Padme for a long time and I love her too. I can't be married to her and be with you too. You understand, right? We can still be friends, right?"

"I, god, I don't know what to say to you. We have been together for over a year, Anakin. How can you do this to me? What will the Council say?"

"The Council is not going to find out. It is bad enough I have been sneaking around with you, and now that Padme is my wife, it will be worse. I could be let off from the Jedi Knights."

Vera pushed tears from her face, and looked up at Anakin. "You have to be careful Anakin. You must meet with her in secret. I will tell no one. I promise."

Anakin embraced her and smiled. "Thank you for being so understanding, Vera. You are a true friend."

Those words hit Vera harder than a metal, shuttle door. _A true friend, true friend, friend…_ Was that all she would ever be? As soon as Anakin left, she cried hard as she had done when her parents died so long ago…

3 years later…

_DIMENSIONAL RIFT OPENING! WARNING! DIMENSIONAL RIFT OPENING! WARNING! DIMENSIONAL RIFT OPENING! WARNING! DIMENSIONAL RIFT OPENING WARNING! _The computer sounded through out the temple. _WARNING! WARNING! DIMENSIONAL RIFT OPENING!_

Vera rushed down the hall. They were bringing in a starship captain from another dimension. It was now her job to make sure that he was comfortable and make sure he was ready to do battle. He was supposedly the best of the best. She rushed down, picking up speed. She made sure she was going to make a good impression.

As she made her way into the Dimensional Wing, she noticed the steam erupting from the Portal of other Dimensions room. Yoda and Mace stood outside of the closed door. Slowly the door opened and a figure with long black hair, a tri corner hat, dirty white shirt, dusty brown breeches, a faded blue tail coat, and some very old looking boots with almost not existent heels. His face played a confused, yet handsome look, his face was tan with quiet a bit of dirt.

He seemed, scared, well, intimidated by the sight of Master Yoda. It was like he didn't expect a tiny green man for the greatest Jedi Master of all time. He raised his hand to his forehead, looking as if he had a fever or headache.

"Oy, me 'ead. I never get a 'ang over this early. I must really be ou' of it. I'm seeing little green men."

With that he collapsed to the ground. Vera raised her hand to her mouth, surprised.

"Relax Vera, he is just recovering from a time lapse. It happens from time to time. Just bring him to Lock-up number two."

"Why the Lock up? Is he not the right one, Master Windu?"

"Vera, a mistake the computer has made, it has. A Star ship captain, is he not. A Pirate ship captain, he is."

"Master Yoda, are you sure that he is just the greatest captain? Looks may be deceiving."

"Very well, Apprentice. Carry him to the lock up and start his training tomorrow."

Vera 'carried' him, using the force to the lock up. She opened the small room from the force-field and lay the man on the bed in the very small room. His black hair and the numerous objects in it clanked against his face. He winced. Vera edged closer. The man mumbled something about "where has the rum gone?" She giggled, forgetting that Jedi's were not supposed to show emotions.

The man turned over, now laying on his stomach. It was a few seconds later that Vera realized he was awake. The man blinked and stared at her. Vera came closer and kneeled by his bed. The man reached out to her with his hand and touched her shoulder.

"What's yer name lass?"

"Vera."

"Tha's a lovely name."

"Thank-you, but now you know my name and I don't know yours."

He smiled this smile that would make any girl's heart flutter. "Jack Sparrow. Captain Jack Sparrow."

"Well, Captain, you must get some sleep. You need to take s bit of time to get rid of your time lapse. You could faint or something."

He smiled larger. "I'll sleep as long as I have a pretty thing to stay with me."

Vera sighed. It had been awhile since anyone had called her anything like that. It wasn't her fault she was attracted to some guy she didn't even know. Heck, no one had even flirted with her since Anakin. So why shouldn't she go with her instincts?

"All right, Jack, I'll stay. But you have to sleep." Vera moved on to the bed Jack laid on. Without a second thought, Jack grabbed Vera's wait and pulled her down next to him. She gasped, feeling his arm around her waist.

"Nighty-night, luv." And without another word, his eyes were closed and he was snoring. Meanwhile, thoughts were erupting like crazy from Vera. Would she get in trouble? Would someone have the wrong idea? Would Anakin come looking for her, and tell her master? What would happen?

All, she knew was she would have stay here for the night, and hope not to get in trouble. She closed her eyes and feel asleep, not knowing that the second Anakin and Obi-Wan returned that morning from rescuing the chancellor would be the turning point I her and everyone else's lives.


End file.
